1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substituted hexahydrothiocino[5,4-b]indole-7-alkylamines which are useful as antidepressants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
6,7,8,9,10,11-HEXAHYDRO-N,N-dimethyl-5H-cyclooct[b]indole-5-propanamine is an antidepressant known as Iprindole, prepared as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,942. Iprindole is chemically distinct from the compounds claimed in the subject invention in a number of aspects, including the fact that no sulphur or sulphur dioxide moiety is present in the ring structure of Iprindole.